El tropiezo de San Valentin
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: Cinco años han pasado desde que Harry, Hermione y Ron egresaron de Hogwarts y el tiempo los ha recompensado de una manera inimaginable. Pero ahora, un nuevo desafío y una aventura más tendrán lugar en plena víspera de San Valentín, donde un misterio tendrá que ser revelado sin sucumbir en el proceso.
**EL TROPIEZO DE SAN VALENTÍN**

.

.

.

Viernes 13 de febrero… 6 horas para San Valentín…

— ¡¿Cómo que ya no está?! — chillaba histérica Hermione por enésima vez.

— Pues no está. Antes estaba, ¡ahora ya no! — respondió Luna haciendo ademanes con los brazos.

— ¡Oh Merlín, oh Merlín! — medio lloriqueaba, medio suplicaba Ginny.

— Luna, piensa… — la tomó de los hombros la castaña — No pudo haber desaparecido, así como así. ¿Quién fue la última persona en entrar al baño? — recitó lentamente.

La rubia pasó saliva.

— No lo recuerdo… Tal vez Neville, cuando entró a limpiarse la camisa… — Ginny gimió asustada — O quizás Harry cuando entró a hacer sus necesidades… — Hermione apretó los labios — O quizás, o quizás Ronald, cuando entró a lavarse las manos… — completó en un hilito de voz.

Las amigas soltaron un sonoro suspiro. Angustiadas. Intrigadas.

Hacía casi cuatro años que las tres amigas compartían departamento en Londres; luego de haber egresado de Hogwarts, Hermione había sido aceptada en la Academia de Leyes Mágicas de Londres, mudándose de su casa a la corta edad de 18 años, rentó un pequeño departamento, donde inmediatamente Harry y Ron se le unirían para estudiar en el Ministerio de Magia como Aurores, y un mes después Neville pidiera asilo para continuar con sus estudios como Herbólogo… Siendo un problema para la castaña el tener que compartir un departamento de dos habitaciones y un pequeño baño con tres chicos que, aparte de desordenados, eran demasiado testarudos para admitirlo; Hermione emprendió el vuelo casi inmediatamente, logrando encontrar justamente en el que vivía ahora junto a Luna y Ginny.

Tres habitaciones, dos baños, una espaciosa cocina, y un patio que adoraban las tres; y del cual Hermione se sentía sumamente orgullosa por el buen trabajo que había hecho su amigo Neville… Aunque claro que para que éste departamento de ensueño se volviera realidad bastó casi año y medio; el tiempo necesario para que Luna y Ginny se graduaran de Hogwarts y decidieran estudiar Criaturas Mágicas, en el caso de la rubia; y la Academia de Aurores, por parte de la pelirroja.

Pero lo que nos llevaba a la situación que vivían ahora, no era otra que el rumbo que tomaron las cosas cuando cada una empezó a salir con sus respectivos novios… Harry, Ron y Neville.

— ¿Y ahora que haremos?… — les preguntó Ginny con voz chillona — ¿Cómo sabremos quien la tiene?

Luna se estrujó las manos.

— No lo sabremos. No hay manera de saberlo… — dictaminó Hermione con desaliento — Sólo nos queda esperar.

Y juntas, se dejaron caer en la sala, donde apenas una hora atrás estaban acompañadas de sus parejas. Ahora sólo les quedaba esperar. Rogar porque "eso" no estuviera en las manos de alguno de ellos.

.

.

Mientras a varios kilómetros de distancia, en el departamento que compartían estos tres, los chicos permanecían en la sala viendo con sumo interés el objeto que reposaba sobre una bolsa en la mesita de centro.

Ron zapateaba el suelo con nerviosismo, Neville se mordía las uñas con ansiedad; y Harry, más lívido que Sir Nick Casi Decapitado, se pasaba una mano por el cabello, rostro, cuello, para volver al mismo ciclo.

— ¿Es… es-estás seguro que es un-una…? — tartamudeó Neville.

— Tan seguro como que tengo cinco hermanos, una hermana, y todos somos pelirrojos — asintió Ron, pasando saliva.

— ¡Ay Merlín, ay Merlín…! — empezó a rezar Neville, ocultando su rostro entre las manos.

— ¿Cómo pudo pasar?, siempre fui buena persona, buen novio, amigo. ¿Por qué yo? — se lamentó Ron.

— Cállense los dos que no me dejan pensar — les escupió Harry con pánico, masajeándose las sienes.

— Claro, lo dices porque tú ya lo tienes resuelto. Ya le compraste el anillo a Hermione. Pero ¿y yo?… — le recriminó Ron en un gimoteo — Tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que me hará mi madre cuando se enteré. Tendré suerte si soy padre por segunda vez — gimió aterrado.

— Al menos lo serás por primera vez. Mi abuela me arrancará el pellejo antes de quemarme vivo y echarme de aperitivo a mi planta carnívora — se estremeció Neville.

— Desterrado. Sin dinero. Sin apoyo familiar… Con un hijo — musitaba el pelirrojo.

— Hecho pedacitos. En una vasija. Digerido en los jugos gástricos de alguna planta asesina — se pasó una mano por la nuca Neville.

— Mi madre… ¡El señor Lovegood ahora si me castrará! — ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

—… Se molestó cuando rompí una taza que llevaba años en la familia. Un hijo fuera del matrimonio será como una patada en los…

— ¿Creen que tienen problemas?, ¿ustedes?, — se incorporó Harry respirando agitadamente — ¡Hermione es hija única!, ¡yo soy el maldito que la puso en peligro siete mugrosos años!, ¡por mí ha estado en la Enfermería más veces de las que ha ido a la Biblioteca!; ¡cuando les comunicamos que éramos novios, su padre pegó tal grito que Crookshanks quedó sordo por una semana!… — vociferó — ¡Una semana! — puntualizó con un dedo.

— ¡Su familia…! — cayó en cuenta Neville.

— ¡También es hija única!… — recordó Ron con un lamento — ¿Por qué yo? — repitió.

.

.

¿Por qué yo?…

Era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de los seis chicos. Unos más angustiados que otros. Algunos más aterrados que los demás. Pero todos eran un completo manojo de nervios.

¿Cómo había empezado todo?, se tendría que retroceder demasiado en el tiempo; a cuando recién se conocieron los unos a los otros, pero para no ir tan lejos, todo comenzaría los pasados meses…

Al mismo tiempo que Hermione se esforzaba por ser la mejor de su clase, miembro honorario del Wizengamot (algo que le debía a Kingsley), fundadora de la P.E.D.D.O. (apoyo de McGonagall y Percy), hija incondicional, y mejor amiga; Harry emprendía su propia búsqueda en la carrera de Aurores, rompiendo leyendas, imponiendo nuevas metas entre su equipo.

La amistad entre ellos se fortaleció, a pesar de no verse todos los días como en Hogwarts; mas quizás éste fue un factor que propicio la repentina añoranza del uno por el otro. Hubo ocasiones en que duraron una o dos semanas sin poder verse por motivos escolares. Días en que el único medio de comunicación era por una lechuza, o bien un mensaje por medio de un amigo, mandándose saludos.

Pronto la añoranza se hizo insoportable, teniendo que llenar ése vacío con reuniones en el departamento de la castaña, o cenas en la casa del pelinegro; tardes en el parque que había entre uno y la otra; fines de semana de anécdotas o apoyo en sus trabajos.

Y el cariño se fue transformando sin que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Cuando Hermione empezó a frecuentar a un compañero de clase, y Harry se mostró interesado a su vez en una colega; fue que la inseguridad se anidó en ellos.

La palabra "mejor amigo" comenzó a tener una carga que antes no estaba. La confianza que se tenían comenzó a transformarse en inseguridad. Miedo a perderse por lo que empezaban a sentir. Sus emociones se alteraban cuando estaban con el otro.

Y entonces, un día, simplemente lo descubrieron…

Flash Back

Apenas Harry pudo abrir los ojos, los volvió a cerrar cuando un abrazo asfixiante casi le rompe la única costilla que le quedaba intacta, y emitió un gemido de dolor, que fue ahogado cuando los labios de Hermione colisionaron con los suyos, terminando por robarle la poca conciencia que tenía.

— Hermione… — murmuró estupefacto cuando reconoció ése aroma floral de su mejor amiga.

— Tú vuelves a darme un susto como éste y te aseguro que seré yo quien te deje en una camilla de por vida, ¿me oíste? — le amenazó la castaña con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos mieles.

— Yo… — balbuceó aturdido. Sentía un calor abrasante en todo el rostro y parte del cuello. Hermione ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de eso, pues sorbiéndose la nariz, se volvió a refugiar en sus brazos; para separarse casi al segundo y propinarle un golpe en el hombro que no tenía vendado. Algo que Harry agradeció infinitamente; pero lo desconcertó de sobremanera.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando me comunicaron que habías pedido ir a una misión a la que no estabas asignado?, ¿cuándo me dijeron que resultaste herido con gravedad?… — le empezó a reprochar la castaña — ¡Pudiste haber muerto!, ¡pudiste haber quedado en aquel maldito bosque y yo ni siquiera lo hubiera sabido!… — otro golpe. Otro beso. Harry empezó a sentirse mareado. ¿Estaría soñando?, se preguntó, el corazón le martillaba velozmente en el pecho. Todo le daba vueltas.

— Hermione… — intentó hablar.

— ¡Si tanto querías ir a ésa misión me lo hubieras comunicado siquiera!, — lo cortó con brusquedad — ¡por lo menos así sabría a lo que atenerme antes que vivir nuevamente lo mismo que con Voldemort!… — un sollozo se escapó de entre sus labios.

Harry sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta al ver que un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

— Yo no quise…

— ¡Pero eres tan terco!, ¡con éste maldito complejo de héroe que me saca de quicio!… — lo fulminó con la mirada. Harry sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse nuevamente — Y aun así aquí me tienes, como siempre, hecha un completo desastre por tu culpa — algo brillo en sus ojos que hicieron que el moreno pasara saliva.

— Hermione… — la llamó — me besaste — la miró con intensidad.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga si no?, ¿confesarte a gritos que te amo, justo cómo hizo Ron con Luna? — sonrió de manera nerviosa.

Y el grito de dolor que salió de la garganta de Harry, cuando se incorporó con una rapidez digna de un buscador, se perdió en los labios de su amada.

Fin Flash Back

Accidente era el que había sufrido Harry. Una epifanía era lo que describirían él y Hermione luego de ése primer beso.

.

Por otro lado, Ron y Luna fueron un caso totalmente diferente. Ella, una soñadora incapaz de poner los pies sobre la tierra. Él, un inseguro en potencia que se dejaba elevar por cualquier chica "linda".

Pero juntos, era la mejor ancla.

Luna era el motor que hacía a Ron detenerse para mirar por primera vez a su alrededor y darse cuenta de lo que tenía. Ron la roca de la que Luna se apoyaba cuando todo se volvía demasiado complicado…

Flash Back

— O podrías simplemente terminar la carrera y después ver eso — opinó Luna con un encogimiento de hombros.

— No lo sé. ¿Y si pierdo mi oportunidad? — exteriorizó Ron su temor.

— Entonces sabrás que no era para ti… Te quedan dos meses Ronald, no puedes dejar una carrera por una audición que puede no pasar siquiera de eso — le hizo ver.

Ron suspiró.

— Tal vez tengas razón — meditó.

Luna asintió.

— Ya llegará otro año con los Chudley Cannons. Por lo pronto concéntrate en tu meta… Los sueños se pueden cumplir en cualquier etapa de nuestras vidas — sonrió la rubia con aquel aire soñador que la caracterizaba.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

— ¿Entonces algún día buscarás los Snorkacks? — le preguntó cómo sin querer la cosa.

— ¡Por supuesto!… — manifestó con solemnidad. El pelirrojo emitió una risa — Y tú me acompañarás — añadió.

Ron estuvo a punto de replicar al respecto, pero una sola mirada por parte de su novia le valió para darse cuenta que jamás podría decirle que no.

Fin Flash Back

.

Y la historia entre Neville y Ginny era semejante. Todo comenzaría aquella tarde en que Neville defendió a Ginny de las agresiones de Malfoy en Hogwarts; y continuaría con la unión y complicidad entre ambos.

Algo de lo que la chica Weasley nunca había podido disfrutar de sus relaciones pasadas; siempre buscando llenar ése vacío que sentía, sin saber que la respuesta estuvo ahí todo ése tiempo. Él, tratando de averiguar el misterio del amor y la seguridad.

Ésa alianza que los llevaría a compenetrarse…

Flash Back

— ¿Te arrepientes de haberme acompañado? — se atrevió a preguntarle Neville una vez salieron de San Mungo.

Ginny detuvo sus pasos, regresando a verlo. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

— Nunca podría arrepentirme de conocer a tus padres, Nev. Ellos son tu familia… Mi familia — agregó con un brillo en los ojos.

Neville sonrió, bajando la mirada cuando sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Ocasionando la risa de su novia.

— En serio debes dejar de hacer eso… — le colocó una mano en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué puedo decir?, sigo teniendo la inseguridad de ése niño de 14 años que te invitó al baile de Navidad — la regresó a ver.

Ginny sonrió vacilante.

— ¿Acaso dudas de mis sentimientos?

— De eso nunca… — la acercó a si — Me quedó perfectamente claro que me amabas desde aquella vez que nos topamos con Snape en el callejón Diagon y le empezaste a reprochar todo el maltrato al que me hizo merecedor en Hogwarts — recordó entre risas. Y Ginny enrojeció.

— Cierra la boca — le ordenó, fingiéndose molesta.

Fin Flash Back

.

.

Lo que, en resumen; y omitiendo varios acontecimientos trascendentales; nos llevaba a la situación hacia unas horas en el departamento que compartían las chicas…

Flash Back

— No puedo creer que me convencieran de hacer esto — decía Hermione mientras salía casi corriendo de la Farmacia muggle que había a dos calles de su casa.

— Era necesario — hizo notar Ginny.

— Yo no puedo creer porque te fiaste de esto, Herm, cuando bien podríamos ir a San Mungo y… — opinó Luna.

— ¡Shhh! — le chistaron las otras, observando alrededor con alarma.

— Nadie tiene porque saber que compramos… "esto". O al menos aun no — le amonestó Ginny.

Luna rodó los ojos.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo… — dijo la rubia — Pero Aparezcámonos que ya no puedo con la incertidumbre, quiero saber de una vez si…

— ¡Luna! — le volvió a chistar Hermione.

Pero la rubia de ojos grises hizo caso omiso de la reprimenda de sus amigas y, tomándolas de un brazo a cada una, las hizo Aparecer en la sala de su departamento.

.

.

Luego de eso fueron minutos de espera antes de que Ginny se decidiera, tomara la bolsa de papel y vaciara el contenido sobre la mesita de centro: una prueba de embarazo muggle.

Todas pasaron saliva, contemplando aquel artefacto con terror.

— ¿Tiene las… venían incluidas las…? — Hermione fue incapaz de terminar la oración.

Pero Luna tomó la iniciativa, abriendo la caja y revelando una hoja de papel.

— Si. Aquí están las instrucciones — las colocó a un lado de la caja.

Ginny se mordió los labios, apoyando el rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos.

— Que alguien las lea — les pidió.

Luna le hizo un gesto a Hermione; y la castaña no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a leer…

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Ginny con temor una vez terminó.

— Creo que llego la hora de saber la verdad — Hermione compartió una mirada de incertidumbre con ellas.

Y Luna suspiró con resignación.

Fin Flash Back

.

.

Y volviendo al presente… con unos neuróticos Harry, Ron y Neville tratando de descifrar el misterio de la prueba de embarazo…

— Bueno, podríamos llevarlo al Ministerio, que el cuartel de Aurores nos diga de quien es y que dice — opinó Ron un poco más calmado.

— ¿De Aurores?, ¿estás loco?… — lo regresó a ver Neville como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo — ¡Al departamento de Misterios!, ¡ahí nos darán la respuesta! — manifestó muy seguro.

Harry bufó.

— Por supuesto que no. Esto es algo muggle. Debemos ir con un muggle para que nos diga que significa — les espetó a ambos con obviedad.

Neville asintió de inmediato, dándole la razón. Pero Ron se quedó meditabundo.

— Un momento… Todos estamos seguros de que es una prueba de embarazo muggle… — miró a los dos. Estos asintieron muy a su pesar — Y se puede saber, ¿por qué demonios, Longbottom, estás tan asustado al respecto?, ¿acaso tú y mi hermana…? — lo acribilló con la mirada.

Neville pasó del verde grisáceo al escarlata, antes de volver a un pálido enfermizo.

— Yo… — perdió la voz.

— ¡Tú, maldito infeliz ultrajador de niñas inocentes…! — se puso de pie de un salto.

— ¡Ron, basta!… — lo detuvo Harry, interponiéndose en medio con rapidez — Tenemos cosas más importantes que resolver aquí que el hecho de que tu hermana haya estado o no con Neville — le recordó.

— Tú ni hables, que de sólo imaginarte con Hermione… — hizo una mueca de asco.

— Mira pervertido… — le apuntó con el dedo — Tú que te imaginas a Hermione y yo que te…

— ¡Prueba de embarazo! — exclamó Neville, como gritando a un llamado de paz. Cosa que funcionó ya que de inmediato las miradas se fijaron en ésa "arma mortal" que yacía cual cocodrilo sobre la mesa esperando a su presa.

Claro, sin pasar a lo dramático.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos?, ¿interrogarlas? — preguntó finalmente Ron.

— No soltarán nada, conozco a Ginny — refutó Neville.

— No. No haremos eso. Sería meternos en la boca del lobo… metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto… — agregó ante la mirada confundida de los otros — Mañana resolveremos esto. Después de todo, es el día perfecto.

— ¿San Valentín? — inquirieron a la par desconcertados.

— Exacto. San Valentín — subrayó.

.

.

Ésa misma noche una castaña daba vueltas en su cama sin poder encontrar la paz; en su pecho un nudo de incertidumbre y miedo se había instalado dejándola sin aliento. El reloj marcaba ya pasada de la medianoche y de lo único que estaba segura es que cuando el sol se asomara por su ventana, habría muchas cosas que explicar, que afrontar.

El sólo hecho de recordarlo la impulsaron a ponerse de pie con desesperación, arrojando las sábanas a un lado para caminar como león enjaulado en su habitación, llevando las manos a su cabello y a su nuca tratando de aligerar la presión que sentía.

¿Cómo podría enfrentar a Harry mañana?, se preguntó con desaliento, dejándose caer en el diván que había junto a la ventana, contemplando la luna.

Sin saber que su novio se hacía exactamente la misma pregunta.

.

.

Sábado 14 de febrero…

La primera en despertar aquel día de San Valentín fue Ginny, quien con un bufido de molestia se levantó para atender a la lechuza que picoteaba a su ventana con una carta atada a la pata. Despabilándose automáticamente al descubrir que se trataba de un vociferador de su hermano Ron.

— Oh, no — fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar antes de que éste empezara a arder, arrojándolo al suelo mientras los gritos del pelirrojo resonaban en las cuatro paredes.

" _¡TÚ Y NEVILLE…!, ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE PUDISTE SER CAPAZ DE…?!, ¡Y SE DECÍA MI AMIGO EL INFELIZ…!, ¡¿ACASO PENSASTE EN LA REACCIÓN DE PAPÁ Y MAMÁ?!… ¡YA NO TIENES 18 AÑOS GINEVRA WEASLEY!… ¡MÁS TE VALE NO ESTARLO!_ ", sentenció, por último.

Y Ginny sólo pudo tragar saliva, poniéndose lívida… Neville ya lo sabía. Junto con ésa resolución, su novio Apareció frente a si con un sonoro Crack, y… _¿Un enorme oso de felpa?_ , se preguntó perpleja.

Entonces su rostro pasó del blanco al escarlata cuando notó el mensaje escrito en el corazón que cargaba el peluche: " _¡Felicidades mamá!_ ".

— ¡¿Mamá?! — respingó.

— Lo sé todo — dijo Neville, acercándose vacilante a ella.

— Lo sabes — repitió Ginny tontamente, sin poder despegar su mirada de aquella frase.

— Creo que tendremos que adelantar mi regalo de cumpleaños — le sonrió su novio.

— ¿Cómo? — lo miró desconcertada.

— Ginny… ¿estarías dispuesta a vivir conmigo? — le soltó sin preámbulos.

— ¿Q-có-eh? — balbuceó, dejándose caer pesadamente en su cama.

— Planeaba pedírtelo hasta mi cumpleaños. Al igual que está en mis planes casarme contigo y formar una familia. No se podrá en ése orden, pero ¿qué demonios?; — se arrodilló frente a ella — Ginny, lo único que me importa es que tú seas la madre de mis hijos y mi compañera para toda la vida… ¡Los amo a los dos! — colocó tentativamente una mano sobre su vientre.

— Nev…

La vista se le nubló…

.

.

Al igual que a Luna, quien luego de emitir un fuerte estornudo, apartó a manotazos el ramo de flores que tenía en la cara. Descubriendo el rostro pecoso de su novio; quien, con un notorio sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa, la contemplaba cual frágil pieza de porcelana.

— ¿Ronald?, ¿qué haces aquí? — se incorporó. Dándose cuenta que toda la habitación estaba llena de flores donde quiera que mirara.

Ron pasó saliva antes de colocar una tarjeta en sus manos. Intrigada, Luna la abrió, únicamente para enrojecer al terminar de leerla. " _En éste San Valentín, rosas para la mejor mamá del mundo_ "

— Intenté comprar una mágica, pero no encontré; así que pensé que como te habías enterado por una prueba muggle, debía ser una buena señal el comprarte una igual… — dijo rápidamente, sin aliento — ¿Te gusta? — carraspeó nervioso.

Luna lo regresó a ver.

— Entonces fuiste tú — dijo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — la miró confundido.

Pero Luna suspiró, colocando la tarjeta sobre la cama.

— Escucha…

— Seremos padres, lo sé… — se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano luego de dudar un segundo. Luna se estremeció ante sus palabras — Estoy listo. Yo te apoyaré, como siempre — añadió solemne.

— Ronald… — musitó de manera ahogada.

— Pero tú le cambiarás los pañales — agregó rápidamente.

— ¡Ronald! — lo fulminó con la mirada.

.

.

Mirada que recibió Harry de Crookshanks cuando lo tomó en brazos y lo colocó en el suelo para ocupar él el lugar que tenía el minino en la cama, junto a una dormida Hermione. Despertándola sobresaltada al notar el peso a su lado.

— Tranquila, soy yo — le dijo sonriéndole, dándole un corto beso en la frente.

— ¡Harry!… — se incorporó asustada. Él se sentó a su lado mirándola intrigado ante el repentino exabrupto. Pero comprendiendo inmediatamente su reacción, haciéndolo sonreír.

— Feliz San Valentín — le tendió una pequeña caja envuelta.

— ¡Gracias!… — sonrió Hermione, abriéndola con emoción. Su corazón perdiendo un latido al descubrir un anillo dentro.

— La idea original era atarlo a Crookshanks y llamarlo para que cuando saltara sobre tu regazo tú lo notarás; pero bueno… — carraspeó nervioso, poniéndose de pie y arrodillándose frente a ella.

Hermione lo regresó a ver con un nudo en la garganta. Sus manos temblaron cuando Harry las tomó entre las de él.

— Cásate conmigo — le pidió mirándola a los ojos.

Y Hermione sintió su pecho comprimirse de emoción antes de escuchar su corazón latir aceleradamente, cortándosele la respiración; pero tan rápido como experimentó todo esto, se fue, llenándola de inseguridad.

— Tú encontraste la prueba ¿cierto? — le preguntó abatida, soltándolo con dolor.

El de ojos verdes arrugó el entrecejo.

— Harry, si esto lo haces por la prueba de embarazo tienes que saber que… — se calló cuando los dedos de su novio se posicionaron sobre sus labios, silenciándola.

— No lo hago por eso. Es por nosotros. Por mi… Llevo planeando éste momento tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo ni porque esperé tanto para pedírtelo. Pero Hermione, si hay algo de lo que jamás he tenido duda es que te he querido en mi vida desde el momento en que entraste en ella… — la tomó de las manos — Te amo, quiero seguir pasando el resto de mi vida contigo, como tu esposo, tu amante, el padre de nuestros hijos… — Hermione sintió sus ojos humedecerse — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — la miró con intensidad.

— ¡Si quiero! — asintió, mordiendo sus temblorosos labios, arrojándose sobre él con tanto ímpetu que por poco se van de bruces contra él suelo, haciéndolo reír extasiado.

— Te amo Herm — la tomó de las mejillas.

— Y yo a ti — medio sollozó la castaña.

Uniéndose en un beso, jugando con el anillo que había terminado entre ambas manos.

— Hermione… — la llamó momentos después.

— ¿Si?

— Acerca de la prueba muggle… — empezó vacilante, no queriendo romper con el momento — ¿Era tuya?

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

— ¿Te molestaría? — quiso saber.

— Me encantaría… — respondió con sinceridad. Sacándole una sonrisa a su prometida — ¿Era tuya? — insistió.

Por toda contestación Hermione sonrió enigmática.

— Se los diremos mañana — y lo besó.

.

.

Definitivamente aquel tropiezo con la prueba de embarazo había sido como pisar campo minado, pero estar ahí ahora, cada quien, con su amado, había valido ésa prueba y más… pensaron.

Que bella manera de empezar el día de San Valentín.

Y con la esperanza y seguridad de que el próximo año sería igual o mejor, se permitieron decir que los tropiezos podían ser realmente maravillosos en ocasiones especiales.

Sobre todo, si en lugar de caer, te hacían darte cuenta de aquello que habías pasado por alto.


End file.
